


I'll Calm The Storm

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview (Because fuck I can't write summaries): "Ray couldn't stop his hands from twitching, his legs from shaking, and the pictures that were running through his mind. Nothing could get the stupid fucking clouds out of his mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Calm The Storm

Ray stared out the large window of the apartment, seeming the large, black clouds circle overhead. He shook his head, and felt utter fear roll up his spine.

He shook his head and turned back to the couch, where his guy, Joel, was lounging nicely, hogging most of the couch. He walked over slowly, and took the only space open at the end of the sofa. He kept his mind to the television, starring and watching the many color filled pictures that were extremely brighter than the sky outside.

Ray couldn't stop his hands from twitching, his legs from shaking, and the pictures that were running through his mind. Nothing could get the stupid fucking clouds out of his mind.

Just then, Joel decided to start flipping channels. Ray saw show after show pass by, and he couldn't believe what Joel stopped on.

He stopped on the fucking News.

"We would like to advise all Austin and neighboring counties to be notified of this emergency. We would strongly recommend staying inside, and away from any windows, or breakable objects. Make sure to have a source of light, just in case power to your homes or businesses goes out," The weather girl explained, motioning to the large, color filled map behind her.

Huge rainstorms were coming their way, winds that maybe faster than anything Ray had ever been in. Flooding was expected. They even said for everyone on the roads to get into the nearest building possible.

Ray brought his knees to his chest. He gripped his legs tightly, as he listened more and more closely to the weather report. The worse and worse they explained it, the more and more the grip he had on his legs tightened. He could feel his lungs tightening, his heart pounding, as well as his brain, echoing in this skull with throbbing pain.

Ray shook his head. He hasn't had one of these in a while. He felt his eyes well up. He felt his nails dig into his calfs. His breathing sped up. He was hyperventilating. His glasses fogged up.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, then a tight squeeze in the same spot. He couldn't react. He couldn't move. It was like he was frozen.

"Ray? Are you okay?" He heard Joel say over his sobs and short breaths.

He managed to shake his head softly, but you could barely tell. He was shaking to much.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He could barely feel that he was moving. Before he even noticed it, he heard slow breathing. He felt the same strong arms wrap tightly to him, holding him closer to the rising and falling chest.

"You okay, Rose Bud?" He heard Joel's voice, soft and calm.

Ray smiled a shaky smile. He spoke, his voice wavering, "Rose Bud his a dog, asshole."

Joel smiled. "I didn't know you had panic attacks."

Ray nodded, sinking into Joel's touch. "I think they're really wild. I mean, I've never seen someone with a panic attack as bad as mine."

"And you freak out from storms. I've never known someone that got that freaked out by storms. You're like a dog."

"Is that why you called me Rose Bud?"

Joel just laughed.

They laid in silence, Joel's slow, calm breathing, seeming to settle Ray's own, ecstatic breathing.

And Ray, then and there, decided that he didn't want to be in any storm, EVER, without Joel. He seemed to be the only one that had been able to calm him down from one of his panic attacks.

After the initial panic attack, Ray seemed to be drained, and the only thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Joel planting a kiss to the top of his head.

He slept through the whole storm that he freaked the fuck out over.


End file.
